Notre fête national
by TwilightAddictCindy
Summary: la fête national du Canada... tout peut arriver backstreet boys


Notre fête national

Avant tout je veux vous prévenir que c'est ma deuxième fic et que celle-ci est dédié à ma copine Véronique Manseau qui est une big fan des BSB comme moi… Bisous ma chouette!

1er juillet 2004

On était tous assis en gang dans la maison de ma copine Véro et on s'emmerdait bien raide. Puis soudain j'ai eu l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur la colline parlementaire voir ce qui si tramait de bon. La gang accepta puis on partit en direction d'Ottawa (on est au Québec proche mais quand même.) En arrivant on se rendit sur la colline directement car on avait entendu dire qu'il y était pour avoir un spectacle de musique avec beaucoup de chanteurs et chanteuses du Canada…

Après s'avoir bien installé on se mit à jaser tranquillement en attendant le début du spectacle… Pendant ce temps moi et ma copine Véronique regardait autour à la recherche d'un beau gars à dévorer des yeux… Et ce qu'on vit nous laissa sans voix….À quelques mètres devant nous ce se tenait nos idoles Howie et Brian des Backstreet Boys. Nous on se regardait pas sûr d'avoir bien vues on se pinçait mais ils étaient toujours là à regarder devant eux comme si de rien n'était. Puis on n'a remarqué qu'il y avait aussi Kevin, Nick, A.J. et même Aaron alors là je suis venue gaga je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que ça sorte mais une chance que j'avais ma copine Véro elle m'a empêché de déclarer au gens qui était là près que les Backstreet Boys était ici à Ottawa. Elle me dit de faire comme si de rien n'était ce qui n'était pas très facile mais je réussi l'épreuve quand même.

Plus tard dans la même journée…

La gang avait décidée de rentrer car il faisait trop chaud mais Véro et moi ne voulions pas partir tout de suite alors le reste de la gang est partie sans nous mais avec la promesse de s'appeler ce soir ou demain pour faire de quoi ensemble. Maintenant que nous étions seules nous décidâmes de partir à la recherche de nos chers Boys afin de pourvoir chatter un peu avec eux autres et peut-être avoir leur autographes. Mais en même temps on ne voulait pas les déranger. On parlait de tout et de rien mais surtout qu'on avait hâte de pouvoir entendre leur nouvel album (celui des bsb) et de plus on chantonnait quelques paroles de Drowning quand je les aperçus juste à côté de nous en train de nous observer avec de grands sourire dans leur jolie face… Véronique elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on nous regardait et elle continuait comme une bonne. Puis je lui donna un coup dans ses cotes pour qu'elle arrête. Après s'être arrêter elle remarqua elle aussi qu'on avait des spectateurs à notre mini concert. Puis les boys applaudirent et virent nous parler doucement…Ils nous invitèrent au resto….. qui se trouvait à être du Mc do! lol! Mais on a pas refusé l'invitation car c'était pour nous notre rêve devenu réalité…Rendu au resto on s'installa quatre par table donc Véro et moi on se retrouva assise avec Howie et Brian à jaser de tout et de rien. Puis ces deux gentils messieurs nous invitèrent à sortir en boîte avec eux. On a bien sur accepté l'invitation puisque ça nous tentait de sortir en boîte depuis belle lurette!. Là-bas on s'amusa comme des fous puis il vient le temps de rentrer. Ils nous raccompagnèrent chez Véro puisque j'étais chez elle pour quelques temps. Ils nous invitèrent le lendemain pour un le temps du ballade dans la ville d'Ottawa et pour souper au resto. Encore une fois nous acceptâmes avec joie.

Le lendemain ou plutôt plus tard dans la même journée

On se rencontrait de nouveau devant le parlement mais c'est fois-ci on était toute la bande c'est-à-dire tous les boys + Aaron et Véro et moi….On s'est bien amusé et disons que je me suis rapproché d'Howie! Mais je ne me fais pas trop de rêves éveillés car je sais qu'il doit repartir snif snif…Pendant ce temps Howie se disait la même chose ainsi que Brian et Véro…On se posait tous des questions sur notre nouvel amitié quand les autre boys remarquèrent qu'on était tous les 4 dans la lune. Ils avaient remarqué le comportement bizarre de D et Bee au déjeuner mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était à cause de nous deux…La journée se termina sur une note joyeuse et chacun partit de son côté car on devait encore sortir en boîte le soir même. Ce qui se passa ce soir n'était pas prévu du tout dans nos projets à Véro et moi…

La soirée

On était en boîte on s'amusait on dansait beaucoup bref on faisait ce que l'on aime le plus faire les fous! Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva Howie et moi dansions comme des fous sur une bonne musique dance quand le d.j. décide de mettre un slow. Donc s'en rendre on se colla jusqu'à devenir très très collé puis je finis par me laisser aller contre lui… Du côté de Véro eh bien elle dansait elle aussi très collé contre Brian…Puis sans m'empercevoir Howie approcha de moi et me donna un baiser très langoureux. Brian voulait faire de même mais il a préféré attendre encore un peu. Après être revenue à la réalité je partis vers les toilettes car je pleurais et je ne voulais pas qu'Howie me voit pleurer. Véro qui m'avait vu partir en courant laissa son cavalier en plan sur la piste de danse pour venir me voir. Véro compris tout de suite qu'il s'était passer quelque chose entre moi et Howie et elle tenta de me consoler. De mon côté je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps car je savais cet amour impossible. Puis après m'être calmer on décida de retourner auprès de la gang afin de terminer cette soirée si bien commencée. Bref on était tous assis autour d'une table en train de jaser quand les boys nous annoncèrent qu'ils devaient quitter la ville demain dans l'après-midi car ils devaient aller en studio afin d'enregistrer leur nouvel album. Je regarda Howie dans les yeux quelques instants avant de détourner la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits car je sentais mes larmes sur le bord de mes yeux. Véro aussi était triste de devoir laisser partir Brian mais elle savait que c'était leur vie et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour la changer. Donc on termina la soirée et chacun rentra chez soi afin presque moi j'alla squatter chez Véro et les boys à leur hôtel. Avant de se quitter Véro et Brian s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone. Howie vient me prendre dans ses bras pour partir dans la voiture avec A.J. après que celui-ci m'est dit au revoir. Les autres boys vinrent nous dire au revoir puis ils partirent. On ne devait pas les revoir avant bien longtemps mais ….

Quelques mois plus tard

Véro continuait à recevoir des nouvelles des BSB sans que je ne sois au courant. Elle savait donc qu'Howie était pour revenir au Canada pour venir me voir. Mais elle ne me dit rien de toute cette histoire car elle avait promis à Howie de garder le secret. Bien sûr Brian descendait avec lui mais Véro n'était pas au courant de ça. Donc nos deux boys nationaux descendirent de leur avion et se dirigèrent vers Gatineau tout de suite après avoir pris leur bagages et passer les douanes. Ils se trouvèrent un gentil petit motel et ils virent un petit somme. Puis Howie contacta Véro pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Ils fixèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain après l'école. Afin qu'ils puissent venir me surprendre à mon école ( je vais au collège de l'Outaouais).Donc ils firent comme prévu je fus très surprise. Même Véro aussi eut la surprise de sa vie quand en rentrant dans la chambre d'Howie elle y vit un Brian tout souriant. Les deux boys étaient venue vous chercher car il nous voulait dans la nouvelle tournée des bsb en tant que choriste. Ils avaient aimé nos voix et nous proposait un marché qu'on ne pouvait refuser. On accepta et depuis près de 3 mois on chante derrière eux lors des chansons pendant le show…

Brian et Véro commencent à être plus intime l'un envers l'autre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pour ce qui est de moi et d'Howie bien un mois après le début de la tournée on eut une bonne discussion et on se mit d'accord sur notre relation et maintenant on y va tranquillement. En parlant du loup, il m'appelle justement pour que je fasse mes échauffements de voix avec lui car on a un concert ce soir donc je dois vous laissez +


End file.
